Nunca me iré de tú lado
by kagome-hanyo-miko
Summary: Inuyasha se ha dado cuénta de los sentimientos que tiene hacia Kagome,¿será demasiado tarde?¿Podrá ella perdonarle?¿Por qué Inuyasha se siente la necesidad de besarla?


Nunca me iré de tú lado

Un día,por la noche nuestros amigos han decidido acampar porque no tenían donde quedarse.Y justo esa noche mientras todos dormían, menos cierto hanyo que estaba pensando sobre Kagome.

Inuyasha:_ahora que pienso bien hace unos días siento algo muy raro,pero eso solo pasa cuando estoy con Kagome,no se porque pero siento unas tremendas ganas de besarla,tocar ese cuerpo,escucharla gemir mi nombre y...¡Pero qué diablos estoy pensando,ya parezco al monje pervertido ese!-_pensó sonrojandose furiosamente-keh,hay que ver-susurró para el mismo.

Mientras Inuyasha seguía pensando se quedó al final dormido.

**(sueño de Inuyasha)**

**Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en las raízes tranquilamente,pero su tranquilidad se vío interrumpida por la aparición de Kagome que se iba acercando lentamente hasta quedar sentada encima de él con una yukata blanca que se usa para bañarse,causando un gran sonrojo y nerviosismo por parte de él.**

**Inuyasha:¡P-pero que h-haces Kagome!-preguntó el con un sonrojo que le llegaban a las orejas y un nerviosismo como si le hubiera dado taquicardia.**

**Kagome:pues que más perrito,quiero que me hagas tuya,me hagas sentir una mujer y me marques como tu perra-dijo con total picardía mientras le quitaba el haori y el kosode,para acariciar sus músculos algo tensos por el placer que le estaba dando ella y el no se quedó atrás y le desabrocho el nudo de la yukata haciendo que se vean sus senos sin nada para taparlos,y entonces los agarro con las manos y los apretó ligeramente haciendo que a Kagome se le escape un suspiro de placer.**

**Kagome:huy,perrito eres muy picarón-dijo con sensualidad.**

**Apartir de ahí las cosas se pusieron muy calientes,Inuyasha había metido uno de los pezones de la chica en su boca,mordía y jugaba con uno mientras que el otro era atendido por la mano de Inuyasha y la otra mano que quedaba tocaba y apretaba un poco el clítoris de la peli negra arrancandole bastantes gemidos de mucho que Kagome, había desabrochado el nudo del hakama de Inuyasha,para coger entre sus manos el pene erécto de él,y moverlo primero despacio,de arriba a abajo,para luego aumentar la velocidad haciendo que Inuyasha meta uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, y luego moverlos rápidamente,metiéndo otro más haciendo que grite de placer al igual que el,y justo cuando iban a acanzar el orgasmo,el la separa le abre las piernas y...**

**Inuyasha:gatita...-dijo él mientras ella asentía.**

**Kagome:hazme tuya perrito-dijo sensualmente.**

**Pero cuando iba a entrar en ella...**

** (fin del sueño de Inuyasha)**

Kagome:¡Inuyasha!-llamó al hanyo,y al ver que abría sus ojos y le miraba molesto continúo-¡Sango,Miroku,Shippo y Kirara no han vuelto desde el amanecer porque Sango vío a Kohaku!-explicó al oji dorado que había bajado del árbol y acercarse a ella-además el cielo está muy nublado parece que va a llover...-dijo más calmada.

Inuyasha:keh,pues ya vendran,tranquila y al problema de la lluvia...por aquí cerca creo que hay unas cuevas-respondió moviendo la mano restándole importancia al asunto,empezó a caminar hacia las cuevas...-venga vamonos a las cuevas antes de que llueva,además Kirara olerá nuestro rastro y ya-dijo-_tengo que confesarle lo que siento,ya que ahora sé que no siento nada por Kikyo-_pensó él algo nervioso por no saber como decírselo.

Kagome:vale,vamos-respondió algo curiosa por la rápidez con la que el hanyo quería llegar a las cuevas.

-Antes de que llegaran les alcanzó la lluvia haciendo que se empaparan y que a Kagome se le pegara la ropa al cuerpo haciendo que se le note la ropa interior y las curvas.

Inuyasha:_oh Kami,¿cómo es posible que antes no sintiera nada por ella,y eso que todavía es una niña no me quiero imaginar cuando sea todo una mujer,hecha y derecha_-pensó él mientras se le caía la baba-Kagome,súbete a mi espalda para que lleguemos más rápido-dijo él a la peli negra.

Kagome:vale-respondío ella con una sonrisa haciendo que el hanyo se sonrojara levemente.

-Con Sango y los demás...

Sango:ojalá que Inuyasha se le confiese,¿verdad monje?-preguntó al monje.

:es verdad,ojalá que sí-asintió el monje.

Shippo:ese tonto de Inuyasha,espero que si pase eso,aunque esos dos son muy orgullosos-añadió el zorrito.

Todos:hmm,hmm-asintieron todos.

-Con Kagome e Inuyasha,al fin encontraron las cuevas pero,estaban muy empapados.

Inuyasha:oye Kagome,deberías de desnudarte por...-calló en seco porque Kagome le dió un cachetón-¡Tonta!no lo digo con esa intenciones,lo digo porque tú ropa está mojada y te puedes resfríar-dijo él algo nervioso.

Kagome:oh...ah...vale,jijiji,perdón por el cachetón,jejejeje-se disculpó ella nerviosa y arrepentida por lo que hizo.

Inuyasha:si,si,lo que tú digas venga-dijo él.

Entonces el se quitó el haori y como el kosode estaba solo un poco mojado,se lo dío a Kagome para que se lo pusiera,y se quedó con solo el kosode de él y la ropa interior,mientras que él,se que quedó solo con el ó un rato e Inuyasha se preocupo por que Kagome tenía los labios algo morados y estaba tiritando,así que la abrazó.

Kagome:g-grac-cias** -**agradeció al hanyo.

Inuyasha:de nada-dijo con un poco de cariño extrañando y poniendo un poco nerviosa a Kagome-_vamos,hazlo,declarale lo que sientes,y besala_...-pensó el oji dorado frustrado por tener miedo de que le rechaze,pero no pudo más y giró a Kagome dejando sus rostros a pocos centimetros de distancia.

Kagome:Inuyasha que te...-pero no pudo completar lo que iba a decir por que Inuyasha la estaba besando tiernamente pero con un poco de pasió se separaron...-Inuyasha...porque...-pero no se atrevío a decir nada más por miedo a que le dijera que olvidara ese beso.

Inuyasha:Kagome,quiero que sepas desde que te conocí,me eh ido enamorando de tí poco a poco,cuando apareció Kikyo me confundí,pero ahora me eh dado cuenta de que te amo a tí y que a Kikyo no le debo ni mi vida,ni mi corazón ni nada,porque mi corazón no le pertenece a ella sino a tí.Por eso quiero que sepas que...te amo Kagome-dijo sonrojado,con una sonrisa y una ternura como ninguna-por eso quería saber sí después de derrotar a Naraku te quedaras a vivir aquí conmigo,claro pero sino quie...-no pudo terminar de hablar porque Kagome le estaba besando con infinita ternura hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

Kagome:yo tambien te amo,desde que te conocí me fuí enamorando de tí,y si quiero permanecer a tú lado después de derrotar a Naraku-dijo mientras lagrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Inuyasha:me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo...-dijo mientras quitaba las lasgrimas del rostro de sus amada,para luego besarla con pasión.

Mientras se besaban Inuyasha fue desabrochando el kosode que llevaba puesto,para luego quitárselo y romperle el sujetador y la bragas dejandola desnuda ante él,mientras ella se tababa por la verguenza.

Inuyasha:no te tapes,eres preciosa-dijo en mirandola con ternura mientras el le quitaba los brazos y separarle las piernas para posarce sobre ellas y volver a besarla con pasión,para bajar por el cuello hasta llegar a su objetivo,los senos de ella,que al verlos no dudó dos veces en chuparlos con fervor,mamandolos y mordiéndolos suavemente para luego jugar con el pezón con su lengua,mientras que ella daba muchos gemidos de placer,a la vez que acariciaba el pecho de tanto Inuyasha como Kagome estaban tan deseosos el uno con otro,que se dieron una mirada y...

Kagome:por favor Inuyasha,hazme tuya ya,no puedo más-rogó ella desesperada por tener dentro de ella a su amado,así que Inuyasha simplemente asintió y se quitó el hakama desabrochado,para quedarse sin nada estorbándole.

Inuyasha:¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?...¡ah!-preguntó él,para luego gemir por pocisionarse en la entrada de la cavidad húmeda de ella.

Kagome:jamás eh estado mmás segura en toda mi amo Inuyasha-dijo con ternura.

Inuyasha como estava en la entrada de ella,se frotó un poco contra ella para aumentar el placer,sacandole varios gemidos,para disponerce a entrar en paró de frotar sus intimidades,fue entrando lentamente en ella,y para que ella no note mucho el dolor,él le decía palabras tiernas y cariñosas para luego,entrar un poco más fuerte asegurandose de poder romper esa pequeña tela que la hace virgen,haciendo que ella grite de dolor saltándose lagrimas y el quimiera de placer,haciendo que se sintiera culpable.

Inuyasha:¡Kagome!,¿estás bien?sabía que dolería pero no tanto-dijo preocupado quitandole las lagrimas que caían,hasta que olío un peculiar olor,que lo asustó-¡Kagome estás sangrando!será mejor que lo dejemos-dijo él más preocupado que antes.

Kagome:ah...tranquilo,la primera vez simpre duele,pero si alguien tenía que hacerme daño,prefiero que seas tú-dijo tiernamente-además,solo espera un poco y enseguida se me quitará el dolor,¿vale?-dijo intentando calmarlo.

Así Inuyasha asintió y mientras se estaba quieto para que el dolor se le fuera a Kagome,se besaban apasionadamente,hasta que se quedaran sin aire y la peli negra decidió que ese sería el mejor momento,así que movió las caderas un poco,haciendo que soltaran un gemido de ese instante Kagome le dió una mirada al hanyo,que él comprendió enseguida,para luego moverse lentamente,mientras gemían cada vez más fuerte,al igual que se movian más rápido y el hanyo la penetrába con más fuerza.

De un momento a otro Inuyasha le dió la vuelta quedando el debajo y ella sentada a horcadas encima de él.

Inuyasha:enseñame lo que sabes pequeña-dijo con voz sensual.

Kagome:verás de lo que soy capaz:dijo con picardía.

En eso Inuyasha le iba a contestar salvo porque Kagome empezó a dar pequeños saltitos,haciendo que í que siguieron un ratito,y por el placer el hanyo cerró los ojos pero cuando los abrió,se exitó aún más de lo que estaba,porque lo que veía era lo más excitante qué había visto nunca y era:Kagome saltando y gimiendo,mientras que cogía los senos con sus manos y los apretaba un poco,haciendo que gímiera más.Y en un despiste de Kagome él le cogió los senos,estrujándolos fuertemente pero sin hacerle daño,haciendo que gimiera más fuerte mientras aumentaban la que notaron una extraña sensación en la parte baja de sus vientres,para luego alcanzar el que gritaran sus nombres.

Kagome:¡Inuyasha!-gritó el nombre de su amado cuando llegó al climax.

Inuyasha:¡Kagome!-gritó el nombre de su amada cuando llegó al climax para luego morderle en el cuello,dejando una marca diciendo que ahora ella era suya.

Luego de haber llegado al climax,se derramaron,y el hanyo dió una cuántas enbestidas más para luego,poner a Kagome debajo de él,pero sin salir de ella.

Inuyasha:te amo-le susurró tiernamente en el oído.

Kagome:yo...tambien te amo Inuyasha-dijo ella totalmente agotada.

Así se quedaron dormidos,abrazados,sin haberse que llegó la mañana y la primera que se despertó fue Kagome,y cuandó abrió los ojos se sonrojo,por ver el rostro tranquilo y con una sonrisa del que el abrió los ojos y se encontró con que la peli negra le estaba mirando algo sonrojada,entonces el hanyo sonrió de una manera contagiosa,haciendo que ella tambien eso Kagome levanta un poco el rostro y le da un beso apasionado al hanyo,haciendo que el se sorprenda un poco,pero le respondió el beso gustoso.

Kagome:buenos días Inu-dijo con algo de sensualidad.

Inuyasha:buenos días princes-dijo igual que ella.

Kagome:oye,¿no beberíamos volver ya?-preguntó con duda al hanyo.

Inuyasha:es verdad,pero antes...-dijo con picardía.

Así que estuvieron toda la mañana,haciendo el amor,para luego irse a bañar a unos baños termales que habían por allí para luego :con su uniforme ya seco,Inuyash:con todo el kimono.

-Con los demás...

Sabgo:pues sí que tardan,no monje-preguntó ella al monje algo mosqueada.

:pues mira,por allí o vienen ellos o es un espejismo muy real-dijo él con una marca roja de una mano en la mejilla.

Shippo:¡Kagome!que bien que habéis regresado estabamos muy preocupados,pero una pregunta...-dijo el niño zorrito.

Kagome:¿El qué?-preguntó ella.

Shippo:¿Por qué hueles a Inuyasha,e Inuyasha,por qué hueles a Kagome?-preguntó el niño con inocencia,haciendo que los cuatro allí presentes se sonrojen al maximo.

Inuyasha:keh,pues porque ella es mi mujer-dijo con orgullo.

Todos menos Inuyasha y Kagome:¿¡Qué!-gritaron con asombro.

Kagome:pues la verdad es que sí-dijo sonrojada,agarrandose al brazo del hanyo.

Sango:pues felicidades amiga-felicitó a la pelinegra.

:yo tambien me alegro por vosotros,además,chicos ya era hora,¿no?-añadió el monje.

Shippo:yo tambien me alegro por vosotros-dijo el niño zorrito.

Kagome:muchas gracias chicos,pero ahora vamos a buscar los fragmentos y continuar nuestro viaje,¿si?-preguntó a el grupo.

Todos:¡Si!-gritaron alegres todos.

Así continuaron su viaje,pero siempre con cachetones y sientates.

Inuyasha:princesa...-llamó a su amada.

Kagome:¿Si?-preguntó.

Inuyasha:te amo,y por eso nunca te dejaré sola-dijo tiernamente mientras pasaba su brazo en su cintura y la atraía a él.

Kagome:yo tambien te amo y no me separaré de tí-dijo como él mientras le abrazaba.

Porque ellos sabían que siempre permanecerán juntos,como una familia.

Fin

Por favor dejen :

...R

...E

...V

...I

...E

..W

.S

¡SAYONARA A TODOS!


End file.
